


Supernatural: A Tale of Two Loves

by ninarbutler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Love, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninarbutler/pseuds/ninarbutler
Summary: You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Back to Hibbing

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the episode Hibbing 911.   
> I do not own any of the characters in this story or the world that they are in.

Dean was driving down the highway when he started to think about Donna and how she got to him with the powdered sugar on her nose when the first met. She seemed like the perfect match for him. That smile she had given him when she killed that vampire said it all. She was flirting with him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It made him tingle a little in areas he didn’t expect. She was a beautiful woman no doubt. She had just gotten out of a rough marriage through, and that seemed to be the thing to stop him. 

“Dean!”

“Dean! What are you doing?”

Sam was yelling at him to pay attention to the road. He had started to drive them into the ditch on the side of the road. 

“What the hell are you thinking about that made you space like that, man?”

He lazily says, “Donna.”

Sam looks at him with a questioning look. He smiled to himself because he realized his brother had it bad for a woman that could put him in his place. Sam smirked because he knew Dean was going to turn the car around and go back to the two sheriffs that had helped them to kill the vampires, not two hours ago. He knew he would get to see Jody again and that stirred something inside him. Dean jerks back to reality. 

“Huh? What? I mean sex is what I was thinking about.”

“That doesn’t make it any better, Dean.”

“I think I’m going to turn around and go back to Hibbing.”

“Ok, so you can see Donna right?”

“No, because I forgot to get the machete from Jody.”

Sam just looked at Dean with an expression that told him he didn’t believe him. He calls Jody.

“Hey, this is Sam we are on our way back to Hibbing, do you want to meet us for dinner?”

Sam was confirming that Donna would be with her. He told her that Dean had a thing for Donna and that he wanted to see how it played out. Jody laughed on the other end of the phone. Sam just beamed, because he loved the way that she laughed. He couldn’t wait to see her. She had no idea what was about to hit her. They drove on for two more hours not talking just listening to classic rock as Dean’s hands tightened on the steering wheel when he pulled into the parking lot of the retreat. Sam shook his head because he knew this was going to be painful to watch. Donna and Jody met them in the parking lot. 

“So, how you doin’ Dean?” Donna blurted.

“I’m ok. How about yourself?” He replied shyly.

“Kinda wonderin’ why you are back so soon. I thought we killed the vampires.”

“We did. I just forgot to get the machete Jody was using.”

“Dean, I threw that in your trunk before you left.”

“Oh, yeah I remember now, so I guess we came back for nothing.”

“Well, I did get us a reservation at the restaurant down the street,” Sam said.

Sam shook his head at Dean’s awkwardness with Donna. He turned his attention to the woman that he would do anything for. She smiled up at him and his heart just melted. 

“Say Jods why don’t we get into the backseat, so we can get some grub. I’m starvin.’”

“Sounds like a good idea Donna. We will be in the car when you are ready to go.”

“Dean, are you going to man up and ask her out?”

“Sam, I am not sure about how I really feel. She makes me feel safe and happy. What do I do with that?”

Sam chuckles. He gets into the passenger seat and looks back at the girls and Jody is hugging Donna. Sam looks at them inquisitively. Jody nods her head and just smiles. Sam pointed outside to Dean and then his ear. He then makes an “Oh Shit” face. 

“Dean, you might want to get in the car and take us to dinner.”

“What, why Sam?” He says as he looks into the car and sees Donna beaming at him. He walks around the car and asks her to get out for a second. Donna obliges and gives a small thumbs up to Jody.

“Yes, Dean what can I do for ya?”

“I-I-I oh to hell with it. Donna, would you like to be my date to dinner tonight?”

“Oh, well you betcha.”

“I thought you might say no.”

“What to a pretty face like that, who could?”

“Thanks, I guess. Let’s get back to the car before they get suspicious.”

“I think they already know, Dean.”

They look back at Sam and Jody and somehow Sam is now in the backseat with Jody. He is talking to her touching her lovingly. Dean gets a look of confusion on his face and cocks his head to the right. 

“What is going on here?”

“I was just talking to Jody and I thought being in the same seat would make more sense.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean smirked.

“I guess you are in the front with me, Donna.”

“Okey doke.”

Dean takes the four of them to the restaurant Sam made reservations at. They all get out of the car and Jody and Sam are all over one another. 

“Just kiss her already. And get a room that isn’t the one we share.”

“Fine Dean, but promise me you and Donna will take full advantage.”

Donna blushes a deep red. She smiles at Dean awkwardly. Dean grimaces back. Sam wraps his long arm around Jody and walks into the restaurant. Donna comes over closer to Dean. He puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of her head.

“Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?’

“No, but you just did.”

Dean smiles at her and looks into her eyes. 

“Do you see a future with us?”

“How about we eat dinner first and then we will talk about us.”

“Sounds good, I’m starving.”


	2. Dinner For Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys have dinner with Jody and Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy what I have offered you with this story.

Dean and Donna enter the dinner to find that Jody and Sam had already got them a booth and were cuddling in the corner. Dean smiled at the fact that they may have found their matches in these two beautiful, wonderful, and strong women. Donna scoots into the booth and Dean sits down beside her. He puts his arm around her shoulders and she leans into his body. Jody and Donna exchange a quick girly glance. They know that this is a dream come true for them as well. 

“Well, what do you want to get, Donna?”

“Dean, I was thinking a cup of coffee and some apple pie would be nice.”

“My kind of girl.” He smirked to himself. 

Jody smiled at Donna knowing this was something that she had been dreaming about since they shared the love of powdered donuts. Donna wanted to lick that powder off when he had it on his mouth and nose. She was too afraid to even make a move. He was way out of her league. Why would he even think about her like that? Then this happened. She had almost kissed him a few times, but she was too scared it would ruin the night. 

As they waited for their order to come Donna asked Dean if she could talk to him in private outside. She wanted to give Jody and Sam some time alone and she wanted to see if Dean would try and kiss her. They go outside and into the alley next to the diner. Dean pushes her against the wall and puts an arm on either side of her head locking her in place. He smiles down at her and she starts to shake. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me, Donna, I won’t bite. Unless you want me too.”

“I’m not afraid. I’m just nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“Have you seen you?”

“Donna, I like you and I want to be with you. You can’t be nervous around me.”

Donna grabbed Dean by the neck of his over shirt and pulled him close. She looked deep into those green eyes and slowly pressed her lips to his. Dean was a little stunned by this but took over once he realized what was happening. He kissed her slowly and deeply wanting her to remember this night forever. Hoping there would be many more to come. Donna melted into him and when they came up for air she just stared at him.

“Are you ok?”

“You betcha. Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“I’ve had a lot of practice, but nothing like that.”

Donna thought to herself that she could easily fall in love with this green eyed bow-legged hunter. It was all she could do not to drag him into the Impala. Dean had feelings like he never experienced after that kiss. It was perfect and he wanted to keep doing it. He leaned in for another kiss, but this one was short and sweet. 

“We better get back before they come to look for us.”

“Okie Doke.”

Jody and Sam were all smiles when Dean and Donna walked back in the diner. Dean had a confused look on his face. Sam pointed to his mouth. Dean went to the bathroom to check it out. He looked in the mirror and saw that the pink lip gloss was all over his mouth. He smiled remembering the feeling of her soft lips on his. He washed it off and went back to the table. He and Donna shared several pieces of pie. Sam was shocked that Dean actually lets someone eat a piece of his pie. He must really have it bad for Donna if that is the case. 

“Well, I’m stuffed. I think I am going to head out to the car and get it warmed up.”

“I’ll go with you, Dean. I think these love birds need time alone.”

“Donna, we don’t need time alone. I think that you and Dean need time alone.”

Donna winked. “Who do ya think I was talkin’ about?”

Jody and Sam laughed. Dean was at the door waiting. Sam looked at Jody and saw that she had a small piece of pie on the side of her mouth. It drove him mad. He held her head in his hands and slowly kissed the side of her mouth and removed the pie. She grabbed his long hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She thought to herself that maybe Donna was right, they did need time alone. She was falling fast for this tall lanky hunter. She kissed Sam again and this time he took her breath away. She had it bad. She only hoped this was more than just a one-time thing with either of the boys. She didn’t want Dean to hurt Donna either. Somehow she knew that everything was going to work out just fine though.

“We better head out to the car.”

“Yeah, don’t want those two undressing each other when we have to ride with them.”

Sam laughed. He knew that Dean wouldn’t do that if he knew they were coming outside. Dean and Donna we snuggled in the front seat of Baby. He held her tight and slowly kissed her. It was all she could do to stop from going outside and screaming to the world about how she felt. She looked up and saw Sam and Jody walking to the car.

“Guess we have to wait until later to finish what we started.”

Dean just grinned knowing that he had her wrapped around his finger. Yet, he didn’t want to hurt her in any way. She wasn’t one of the regular barflies. This was Donna, the woman of his dreams and he had to make sure he treated her right. She would put him in his place and leave if he treated her like all the other women in his life. Could it be that he was falling in love?


	3. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys tell the girls how they feel about them.

Donna and Dean are standing outside of the motel they are staying at with Sam and Jody.

“Do I need to get another room for the night, Sam?”

“Nah, I think we will just say goodnight because we have to be up early to meet the victims, remember?”

“Oh yeah, sorry I was kinda distracted.”

Dean smiles down at Donna and kisses her nose. He was falling fast and he didn’t know how to make sense of the feelings he was having so quickly. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow agent.”

“You know you can just call me Dean, right?”

“What would be fun about that, I kinda like that you are my superior?” She winks at him.

Dean blushes a little. He wanted her so bad, but he knew it wasn’t the right time for that. With Donna, it had to be slow and sweet. He wanted to make sure that she felt like she deserved to be treated like royalty. He didn’t want to break her heart like he knew he probably would. She deserved better than him.

“You really are beautiful, Donna.”

“Well, gee Dean you are pretty darn-tootin' handsome yourself.”

Dean looked into those beautiful eyes and leaned in for another kiss. He went slowly at first, but then it turned into something needier. She responded with every movement that he made. He couldn’t get enough of her. He finally broke the kiss and stepped back. 

“I will see you soon, I promise.”

“Okey-doke, but don’t make it too long. I might start to miss that sexy ass.”

Dean smirked and went into the motel room. He didn’t know how he would tell her that he wasn’t good enough for her and that she deserved so much better. He felt so complete when he was with her and somehow he had to tell her the truth.   
Meanwhile, Sam and Jody were saying their own goodbyes. Sam leaned in to kiss Jody softly on the lips. She pulled him closer to her by his jacket.

“That all you got, Winchester.”

“No, but I don’t want to push you either.”

“Honey, you couldn’t make me do something I didn’t want to.”

“I believe you, but this is so new. I want to make sure this is really what you want.”

“Trust me, Sam, it is.”

He grabbed her and kissed her the way every woman wants a man to kiss her. She was tingling all over by the time they came up for air. She smiled at him and lightly kissed his nose. 

“You really are amazing, Sam.”

“No, it’s you that amazes me.”

Sam sees Dean walk by him and go into the motel room. He looks down at Jody and smiles. Giving her one last kiss, he follows Dean into the motel room. He softly closes the door behind him. He looks over and sees Dean on the bed with his head in his hands. He goes over and sits down across from him and touches him on the shoulder.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t Sam I just can’t.”

“Can’t what, Dean?”

“Tell her goodbye. I want to be with her. I mean long term. I think I’ve fallen in love.”

“Dean, that’s a good thing. You deserve some happiness in this world of chaos.”

“Do I Sam? After all that I have done, do I truly deserve to be happy with a woman like Donna?”

“I think you do. We both can be happy with those two beautiful women outside.”

“You need to tell her how you feel. I’m pretty sure she feels the same way.”

“Do you really think so? She does seem receptive of my kisses.”

Sam smirks and stands up. Dean follows. They embrace and realize it was a chick flick moment and they let go.

“What did I tell you about no chick flick moments, Sam?”

“Well, Dean to tell you the truth sometimes they are necessary.”

Dean smiles and opens the door to see Donna and Jody standing there close to the door. He cocks his head to the side and smirks.

“You were listening weren’t you?”

“Yes, we were and we know how you feel about Donna.”

Donna is shaking and then smiles. She grabs Dean by the hand and pulls him closer to her so they can talk in private. She hugs him and then softly kisses his full lips. She is truly in love with this Adonis in front of her. Those green eyes make her body tingle with pleasure. His hands on her hips make her tremble with joy.

“Dean, I feel the same way. I am falling in love with you. I know it has been a very short amount of time, but when it’s right it’s right, ya know?”

“Yes, sweetheart I do know. I thought it was crazy and that I was the only one feeling this amazing emotional connection.”

“No, it is an amazing feeling being able to connect with someone that feels the same way. I didn’t have that with Doug. He always treated me like I was a fat cow. Never wanted to touch me, or even kiss me. With you, it feels like I am a beautiful woman because you make me feel special, Dean.”

“You are beautiful, and I want to always make you feel special because you are to me and will always be special. You are the only woman I want to take it slow with and eventually create a home and family with.”

“Are you trying to say what I think you are saying, Dean?”

“Yes, Donna I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Oh, I totally accept, you betcha.”

Sam and Jody were having a very similar conversation that ended with both women running to each other and hugging like sorority sisters. Donna was all smiles and Jody couldn’t stop giggling.   
“I can’t believe we are with the Winchester, can you Jods?"

“Not really, but I can’t wait to see where this journey takes us.”

“You and me both, sister.”

The boys come over and hug the women and give each other a knowing look. They are just as shocked as the women are that they actually agreed to be monogamous. They both smirk and pull away from the women and tell them goodnight and they will see them tomorrow. They go back inside the motel, close and lock the door. Dean sits on the bed and Sam across from him.

“What now, Sam?

“I think we treat them like the angels they are and see where it leads.”

“Ok, let’s get some shut-eye we have an early morning.”


End file.
